More than Words
by lil-crimson815
Summary: How do you express your love when you can't even say i love you in words...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright?" the paper read. The girl sitting beside me held the paper up. I stared at her; she was definitely a whole lot different. For one she looked less scary.

"Yea… I'm alright. Much better than yesterday," I told her. She just nodded and passes me the tray of food. Dang this girl can cook….bacon, toast, egg and a cup of coffee, what else could you ask for? She then held up another paper.

"You are going out? Aren't you scared I'm going to steal your things and run away?" I asked replying her question. She just shook her head and wrote again.

"You are not bad, so I trust you. I will be back soon," she wrote. "Don't trust me so easily kiddo," I whispered but she was already out of the room. I heard a door outside open and close.

That girl needs to learn how to differentiate bad and good people. I sigh and ate my breakfast while my brain wondered back to the night before.

Flashback

Last night I was caught up by Reo's man, they were looking for me to settle a battle. It was a stupid battle actually, his girlfriend tried to cheat on him and flirt with me instead. However it seems those goons mistook it the other way around and this is the results of it, me wasting my precious time not to mention energy to fight with them.

"Hyuuga, how nice of you to man up and fight me," the bald one said while the other just smirk and settle down on the bench.

"How stupid of you to want to fight me," I replied him emotionlessly. Surprisingly those guys were calmly facing me, something was wrong. Usually they were stupid enough to be blinded by anger and come barging up to me like a bunch or gorillas. Instead they just smiled menacing towards me.

"No, you are the stupid one Hyuuga," he said pulling out a knife. Right, I forgot. Street fight didn't have any rules; I got to remember that I belong to the streets now.

Baldy came charging at me at full speed and stabbed me on my right chest. Lucky me I guess. Ignoring the stab I took the opportunity and threw him over. He laid on the ground in a daze. Before I could attack him, his buddy came to his rescue holding me from behind, seriously they need to learn the word fair play. Baldy gained back his pace and came at me full force, punch and kicks. At least he forgot the knife, I thought faintly. Once they were satisfied taking turns beating me up they threw me on the wall causing me to lose conscious, I saw them pull out a gun and took an aim at my head. This is a great way to leave this world definitely. Before I lost my conscious I saw the boys backing away as petite figure came to view holding up…is she holding a gun? Then she was kneeling beside me. She caressed my beat up face and pulled me up to my feet.

"Who is she? She's kinda strong," I though before I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself shirtless and nicely bandaged up. Now where the hell am I? It's definitely not a hospital nor a clinic, so where am I? Before I could come up with a solution the door opened and a brunette came in. It might be because I was still in a daze but at that moment all I could think of is how absolutely stunning she was. She had a perfect hour glass body, long curly hair, an innocent face and a gentle smile…but her eyes were unreadable in some way, like she was hiding something.

She came up to me; she was holing a notepad at me. "I'm Mikan; I brought you to my house yesterday. Are you hurt anywhere else?" it wrote. I stared at the paper then back at her. She saw my confused face and wrote again, "sorry I can't talk but I can hear" it wrote. I read it them realization struck me, I was being a bastard.

"You patched me up well, no worries. Sorry about that, I was being insensitive," I said feeling a bit guilty I avoided eye contact with her. Did I just apologies? I never did that before. I looked up to her and she seemed genuinely happy, I wonder why?

"That's good, get some rest while I make us some breakfast." She said and went out of the room. Soon I heard the sound of pots and pans. Who is this girl? Why is she helping me? There is always a price for everything; I wondered what she was going to ask from me before I drifted off.

End of flashback.

I looked around the room as I ate my breakfast, it was neat that was for a place that looked like a library than a room. There was a desk with a laptop and a few books neatly arranged according to size. Then there was a large bookshelf, loaded with books, there was barely any space for more. The whole room seems to be made to stock up book… the only thing that was not related to books was the bed. Other than that, it was filled with reading materials, magazines, story books, mangas and a whole lot of stuff. Is she some kind of book worm?

I placed the empty tray on the floor and went towards the bookshelf, I pulled out a manga. Seriously? This is the latest edition that just came out yesterday… I didn't even get a chance to get my hands on one since it was all sold out. The next thing I know I was too indulged in the book and didn't hear the front door open and close. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I was dumb enough to flip the person towards the bookshelf on impulse. The person landed back first and hit the shelve making all the books fall one by one. As I took a closer look I saw it was the brunette girl from earlier lying unconscious under the avalanche of books.

"Shit,"I cursed and pulled her out of the mess. The wound on my hand ached warning me to stop but I ignored. The girl didn't deserve what I did to her…damn instinct.

She groaned as I pulled her out, pain was evident on her face.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that…that was real stupid of me. Are you hurt? Did you break anything?" I asked as I cradled her supporting her body. If it wasn't because I was feeling guilty of what I have done I would really appreciate our position.

She slowly opens her eyes, wincing at the pain as I slowly shifted her. Well a person with a fragile body like her, it's a wonder she didn't pass out. She shook her head slowly; I think that meant she was okay.

She blinked for a bit then something caught her eyes, her eyes widen and she quickly stood up then she smacked me on the head. I stared her, what the heck was that for?

She pointed at my wound that seemed to have opened, soaking the bandage crimson. She stood up quickly, wincing a bit then she pushed me towards the bed. She gave that stare that clearly said that if I move I will be dead meat. Before she left, she fished out the manga I was reading and passed it to me then she disappeared out the door.

She was one weird girl, one minute she is in pain the next she is hopping around like an energizer bunny threatening me. I remembered the worried look she gave me when she say the blood and couldn't help but smile.

A total stranger cares for me, when my own family shuns away from me. The world really works in a strange way.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

She is definitely glaring at me, is she really that angry? Why is she making a big deal out of this...?

"Mikan…I'm fine. The wound won't reopen, at least not when I'm doing a business negotiation. It's not like I'm going to war or something," I tried to reason out with her. If looks could kill, I bet I'll be lying on the floor with multiple wound for she was glaring daggers at me. She wrote furiously on her notepad, the poor pen.

"I don't care if it's a negotiation or some other shit. You just got stabbed 3 days ago and now you are telling me you want to go make a business deal with a bunch of yakuzas?!"she wrote. I have been living with her for three days now, since she didn't let me return saying that I couldn't take care of myself. So we practically have a very comfortable relationship, somehow we just clicked I guess.

"Polka…" I stopped when she glared at me even harder but a slight blush was forming on her cheeks. I suppressed a smirk and kept my face neutral, last night I accidently barged in on her when she was changing in the shower room. She was only in a matching polka dotted undergarment. If she could scream I bet she would but instead she blushed a bright red and threw a bar of soap at me which I dodged easily.

Instead of teasing her and making her more furious I should bribe her instead. "If you let me go today I will get you the latest dagger in the market. The super light one that can be practically hidden anywhere because it is super slim but dangerously sharp," I said typing on the laptop then showed her the modal. I could see the excitement in her eyes as she stared at the dagger.

During my stay I found out that this little brunette was not some lovely doll. She belonged to the underworld just like me. She however handled things a notch more dangerous than me, she was a paid assassin working under Flame organization. It was an underground organization that is well known for perfect assassination and this pretty little doll here happened to be one of the best there. How did I know this? Simple, I explored her house. (More like snoop around actually)

Flashback

I was a bit curious what her place looked like so I walked out of the room, the corridor lead me to the living room. I passed two other rooms before I reached the kitchen; I curiously opened the first door.

Inside was a normal room with a bed, a cupboard and a desk with a desktop. I closed the door and opened the door to the other room. The room was surprisingly empty; it had nothing in it at all.

"She barely has space for her things but this room is perfectly empty?" I thought to myself. "Why? This calls for a bit of snooping," I thought walking near the walls tapping around.

As I was inspecting/snooping around, I might have stepped on a wrong floor board and a small latch came out from the wall near the balcony. Pulling the latch, the door and windows closed immediately, the walls turned and flipped revealing multiple of gadgets.

"The heck is this… shit! Why the hell would a doll like her need this?" I mumbled to myself inspecting the gadgets. This was definitely one of the products I have been selling to the underground organization… why would a little girl have excess to this?

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulders, I immediately backed away and pointed a gun at the person. Mikan just stood there with a blank expression. I sigh and lowered the gun; seriously this girl should stop popping out of no where around me.

"You work for Flame?" I asked her. She stared at me, most probably wondering if she should tell the truth. I sigh, time for confession I guess.

"Since I'm going to be here for awhile, I'll just come out even with you. I supply Flame weapons, my company Black Flame is one of Flames smaller sub investment. In a way they are part of my company so we do business together. What about you?" I asked. For a moment there she just stared at me unwilling to say anything. Even I wouldn't say this under normal circumstances but somehow I felt that I could trust her with anything and she wouldn't betray me in any way.

She took out her notepad and wrote something while I put back the gun and took out the custom made dagger.

"You know this dagger was designed by me," I said to her nonchalantly as she wrote. She looked up at that, her face showed shock. "What you don't believe me?" I asked giving her my trade mark smirk. She shook her head and continued writing. A few minutes later she passed me the notepad she was writing on.

"I'm one of the paid assassins of Flame. You might have heard of me, I'm am part Soul Reaper's team. I was raised by one of the members of the team, so I was well trained to kill since young. You might not want to be near me after this but I can assure you I have no ulterior motives helping you back there. I actually liked that dagger the most. The design was really pretty," I stared at the paper then look up to see if she was kidding.

"You are kidding right?" I said. She raised her eye brows as if telling me that she had no reason to joke with me.

End of Flashback

We ended up with a mutual understanding, it was a comfortable understanding. However she is still glaring at me, this girl got to learn to chill. Its not like I'm the only one doing dangerous jobs, she is an assassin for Christ sake.

"I guess you don't fall for petty bribes…right. So what will you accept then?" I asked. Her eyes glimmered; it seems I am going to be in a load of trouble with her.

At the Meeting

Mikan was sitting beside me typing the details of the meeting, I sighed. She is not supposed to be here but she made a deal with me which I couldn't squirm my way out of. In the end I just couldn't refuse her when she insisted on following me, it was either that or I don't get to go at all. I would have fought her off and tied her up some where to immobilize her but true to her word she was definitely an assassin. I could barely land a blow on her.

"So that is all for today, Hyuuga I'm hoping to see the products delivered on time. By the way, that is a very stunning secretary you have there," my client said. His secretary turned to face Mikan and gave her a glare which she ignored; instead she smiled at the client who just left.

I turned around when I felt someone tugging. I finally got used to her presence that I didn't attack her anymore.

"Are we done for the day? Can we go out?" she held up the note book. I smirked at her and leaned close to her; she didn't blush or look away. She sure is different from the other girls.

"Did you just ask to go on a date with me?" I asked sneakily. She just pout and threw the pen she was holding at me. "Alright, alright. Let's go to the mall," I said catching the pen with ease. She smiled at that and packed up the laptop and the papers.

This girl really knows her way around me doesn't she. As we walked to the car park, I noticed that she was writing something on the notepad. She saw me looking; instead of looking away she smiled and passed the notepad to me.

"You know, we have become good friends in such short time. I'm kind of happy and worried but I'm sure we would be great friends," it wrote. I just gave her a small smile.

Its true that we have only been together for less than a week but it feels as thought we have been friends all our lives.

I wonder why… I stared at the beautiful brunette searching for any signs that show she was just a fake. She turned around to find my frowning face and got worried. I read her sign language and shook my head. I was not in pain; I was just confused and maybe a bit paranoid. Is she really just around me to be my friend or does she have any ulterior motives…?

**Authors note**

**Hi guys. I hope you will review the story. This chapter is a bit shorter but I will try to improve it soon. **


End file.
